Painful Steps Backward
by hp772222
Summary: Mary is set on getting revenge for Garry, cause after all he did set fire to her ... but how to do that you ask? Why, taking what he holds dear in his life : Ib. *set in the good endng* T to be safe
1. Dreaded Reunion

**Painful Steps Backwards **

**A/N **

**I love the game Ib, and I have a lot of ideas for Fanfics about it. OH AND … I don't own Ib, just borrowing the characters (: **

Two years after the horrific events at the galley Ib had finally got over her nightmares. She had Garry and everything was ok. Mary couldn't hurt either of them ever again so there was no reason to worry. Or at least that's what Ib told herself, but it seemed everywhere she went a voice in the back of her head would scream "She's watching you!" It seemed Garry was the same way. Ib had a hard time trying to make friends at her school because of Mary. All the girls in her class just seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to that horrid girl that plagued her (and Garry's but he was too proud to tell) nightmares.

Ib got up early that Sunday, because Garry was coming over to babysit. Well to Ib, it was a hangout with her best friend, but her parents thought of him as just a babysitter for when they had meetings, or events that Ib couldn't attend. Ib got on her favorite scarlet plaid dress. She looked into her mirror and saw her reflection looking back at her. Her light crimson eyes were slightly hidden by her long, dark, brown bangs. Ib gave a small smile as she heard the doorbell ring and she ran out of her room taking the steps downstairs two at a time. Ib's mother opened the door and invited Garry inside. "There's my favorite eleven year old", he said laughing as Ib gave him a hug. His eyes showed his happiness that wasn't there a few minutes ago. When the duo was together that was the only time they felt whole and truly safe. "Well Garry, we'll be back in one week. You remember on school nights Ib's not to be up later than eleven and no sugar after nine.", her father in a serious tone until Ib gave him a slap on the arm laughing causing him to crack a smile as well.

"Yes Sir", replied Garry with a smile. "You too good for us Garry," said Ib's mother hugging him. When Ib's parents left, Garry took his luggage to his room. Ib helped Garry unpack, and soon they both had dinner and were watching movies on the tv. At around midnight Ib fell asleep on Garry's shoulder, so Garry picked the small girl up. He carried Ib to her room, placed her on the bed, and pulled the covers on her. She gave a small sigh in her sleep and Garry gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ib was like a little sister to him and he promised that he would protect her. A quick pick up of the mess downstairs and soon Garry was in the guest room fast asleep with another nightmare of the gallery.

-Mary walked toward Garry with a strange glint in her eye. This dream was different than his past experiences. "I'm gonna make you suffer Garry, like you made me suffer. I'll take away the one thing you hold dear to this world. She was mine first Garry." "LEAVE HER ALONE MARY", Garry screamed as Mary and the dream altogether started to fade. "You made me suffer Garry. Now it's time for your turn." -

Garry woke up with a sweat all over his body. He leaned over to look at the clock sitting on the end table that was beeping loudly; 5:30 am it displayed. It was time to wake Ib up for school. He made a vow he would NEVER let Ib go to that damn gallery ever again.

. .-.

Ib gave Garry a hug as the school bus neared the house. "Got everything kiddo?" "Yeah, see you after school", she said as she walked out the front door. Ib got on the bus and waved at Garry thought the window. He smiled and waved back as it rolled away. Garry went to the kitchen to clean up the mess Ib and him had made in an attempt to make breakfast. He opened the fidge and saw a paper fastened to the door. Being somewhat curious he read the paper his insides growing cold. There was a field trip to the place of his nightmares and it was today for Ib's class. Garry ran out the door and saw the bus stop at the gallery.

He saw the students get off and enter the hellhole. Fueled on adrenaline he never stopped running. It was almost like cruel fate that Ib lived only a few blocks away from the gallery. Garry shoved past the entire group of tourist in front of him and he saw a group of children going upstairs. His heart felt like it stopped when he saw that they were going to THE painting. He shoved a group of children out of the way in order to get to Ib. Finally he found her. Ib's group was directly in front of the mural. Ib was a good girl and stayed far away from it. She looked really pale and had a sick look to her. Just as Garry took a step toward Ib the lights flickered, a scream was heard, and when the lights did come back on nobody but three people remained. Garry, Ib, and their nightmare … Mary.


	2. Back Again !

**Painful Steps Backward**

**Chapter 2**

**Words … 917 including the authors note at the bottom, but not the top.**

**Disclaimer … I DON'T OWN IB … there got that over with … goes for all chapters **

_The night before …_

~Mary returned to her chalk-world with a pained look on her face. With a quick swipe of the pink key, and Mary ventured upstairs and collapsed next to the make-shift painting of herself. Every second outside the Fabricated World would slowly kill her. Even projecting herself in dreams was sapping the life out of her. Her skin was way paler than the first encounter the duo had. It had turned into the color of a chalk white. Mary's hair had also turned more white-blonde.

In a way Mary was almost starting to look slightly transparent; A ghost of her former portrait. A blue doll shimmied its way beside the small phantom-like girl. "Soooonnnn," her favorite doll, Tubby, said with a large grin stitched on its face. "Yes, soon", Mary whispered into the blackness of the fabricated world.~

Garry's eyes never left the form of the insane child. Ib too was watching Mary, her red irises filled with terror. "So, my … friends, it's been a _long _time_._" Garry noticed she was looking straight at Ib when she said that. Quicker than excepted Mary was next to Ib and had her in choke-hold. "Mary … it's me you want to hurt. Not Ib. Please just let her go," Garry pleaded as Mary was inching her way back to the painting. The lights flicked again and displayed Mary's crazy ice cold blue eyes. "You … you would sacrif- …HAHA!" Mary gave a jerk and Ib turn slightly redder as she was losing breathable air to fill her lungs, "You're trying to trick me. Well Garry, it's not going to work. You cause all this, and you need punishment. If only you would have stayed in the doll room a tad longer my plan would have went perfectly. But no, you had to escape and RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Garry gave a jump at the scream but held his ground. He inched closer to the girl in attempts to rescue Ib. "Mary, let Ib go and you can do whatever you like to me. Just let her go." Mary looked slightly puzzled and an eerie silence filled the hall as Mary thought things over. "I … I just want a real friend", she whispered softly. As Garry watched as Mary was growing more transparent and was slowly loosening her grip on Ib. He made a step toward her, but just as he did a small blue thing with a crazy grin jumped out of the painting. "Marrrrryyyy, yourrrrr timeeee isssss beinggggg wastedddddd!", it screamed at the blonde girl. Mary looked at her body and her eyes narrowed as she saw the doll was right. She was fading, and Garry knew it. He was stalling. 'Plus', she thought to herself, 'Garry set fire to me and hates me, Ib on the other hand is shy and quite. She's just scared of me … not hateful.' Mary's grip on Ib tightened.

"See ya later Garry" Mary said with a psycho smile etched on her petite face. Mary lunged toward the painting with Ib as the doll jumped back into the mural. Just as Mary (and Ib all though being dragged) reached the Fabricated World and was jumping in, Garry grabbed hold of Mary's free arm and all three were sent back into Chalk World together.

…

Ib's head felt like it was spinning. First, Mary was back from the dead. Second, Garry was trying to sacrifice himself for her. And third, she was back in the Fabricated World; the place where her nighttime terrors started. Mary still had a hold of Ib and she pulled out the old palate knife. Mary positioned it against Ib's throat.

"Walk. NOW!" Mary yelled at Ib. Mary was worried about where Garry was in the Fabricated World. She had kicked him when they all were pulled in the mural, which caused him to let go off her, but it was too late. True, he wasn't near the Chalk Town, but he would come after Ib. That Mary knew for a fact. Ib followed the order as she had no desire of being killed. When they reached the Pink house, and entered, Mary let go of Ib. Ib darted away from Mary, but she only laughed. "There's NO way out Ib. I locked everything _really _well, so you wouldn't be tempted."

Ib clenched her fist, but knew it was wise not to retort anything back. Mary was unstable. The navy blue doll appeared from the upstairs and made its way over to Mary. "Thattttt wassssss closssseeeeee Maryyyyyy,"it said concern as Mary sat down on a poorly drawn coach. The blonde look bone-tired and she only nodded as she closed her eyes. She still looked phantom-like, but she was slowly starting to become solid again. The girl curled up on the sofa and fell fast asleep. Ib on the other hand was too wired to sleep. She was being kept prisoner by a unstable nutcase. After three hours of trying to escape Ib grew tired. 'Bi-polar, that's a good word to describe Mary', she thought as she slumped down in a corner of the house. Surprisingly she too fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Her last thought before going to sleep was, 'Garry, please be ok.'

**A/N …**

Sorry for the short (or maybe it isn't I can tell) chappy, but hey its action packed (: I love Pewdiepie … thought I'd let everybody know that :p I really hate Mary as well …


	3. My Rose!

Chapter 3

Garry's POV

I wake up with a killer headache. I look around and see I'm in a dark room. I stand up and get a flash of nausea. I close my eyes and think of what I was even doing. I remember the art gallery and … Ib! Mary took her! I open my eyes and try to stand up again. I notice that this was the room where the Blue Lady took my rose. I saw the paint on the wall and I inch away from it. But that's when I see a blue rose directly under the painting. "Oh damn", I whisper. I get down on my hand and knees and inch my way to the painting. I grab the rose and shuffle out from under it. I stand up and dust myself off.

I sigh and open the door. I see the familiar hallway and I walk over to the vase. I place the blue rose inside. I instantly feel better. I place the rose in my back pocket and make my way to the chalk world at my quickest pace. I bypass all of the old hassles I had in the past. I had only one thing on my mind and it was Ib.

A/N

Ok so I know this is super-duper short but I'm sorry. I've been busy and this is all I got for the time being. Sorry guys );


	4. Dolls Not Again

Chapter 4

_**There is some swearing in this chapter, just letting you know.**_

"Garry you need to … RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RAN BEFORE!" Garry yelled as 7 pictures came at him on his journey to the chalk world. He jumped over 2 and dodged a pair of hands about to trip him. He ran as fast as he could without paying attention to where he was. Soon he found himself in the room that seemed eerily familiar.

A crash from behind and the door slammed shut just as Garry turned around to exit. A chime ringed through the room and the lights flickered. Dolls appeared as the ground started to rumble. "Oh shit, oh shit." Garry chanted as he remembered exactly what this room was. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" The painting had a large ugly doll coming out of it and Garry knew he needed to find the key and fast. He saw a doll with a large stomach and he ripped the stitching open. A scream from the doll filled the air and the key fell to the ground. Garry picked the key up and zipped to the door just as the painting doll roared with anger. He flew the door open and slammed it shut as a monstrous hand came at him from the painting.

"I HATE THIS PLACE", Garry yelled as soon as he caught his breath. He was shaking with fear and adrenaline. 'Relax Garry. You just need to find Ib and then we can both go home. Well then there's Mary. It won't be that easy. I wonder what she's doing to Ib?' Garry thought as he got up from sitting on the ground. 'Whatever it is I hope Ib's ok.'

_***BARRELS !*  
**_

_**A/N (:**_

**Once again sorry its short, but Im a busy highschooler ...**

**Anyways … please review. It motivates me to write (: And truly makes my day! Adios (: *btw, I'm taking Spanish so I might incorporate it into my A/N every once in a while :P * **


	5. Ib Makes Things Worse

I don't own Ib ... or its characters ...

Mary's P.O.V.

Ib sat on the ground staring at the wall. Just staring. Not coloring, not playing with me, not ANYTHING! This isn't what was meant to happen. I feel like screaming, but I remain cool and collected. Well that is until I hear Ib mumble, "Hurry up Garry" I snap. I can't stop it either. The floor cracks around me and Ib looks at me in terror.

"GARRY IS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SO STOP PRETENDING IB! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR BEST-FRIEND! NOT GARRY!" Ib flinches, but shakes her head no in defiance.

"You can't keep me here forever Mary. I will be rescued. And I will NEVER be your friend. Real friends don't keep friends locked up in their chalk world, because they CAN." She spits out at me her face red in anger. I felt my fury increase, then I thought of an evil plan. I needed to stomp that defiance out of her if I wished Ib to be my best friend. She needed to see Garry death. If Tubby was right then he would be in Chalk-World in a few hours.

"I'm going to laugh when you see your precious Garry defeated. Then, maybe, you'll reconsider having a friend to talk to. It gets pretty lonely here." With that I locked the doors preparing for Garry's final arrival.

**A/N**

Hola peps. It's been a long time since I last updated! So, here I am updating (:

I've mainly been working on a Friday the 13th story ... its become one of my more popular stories on here and Quotev ... Got to love the horror right! haha well anyways, this story is coming to an end sadly. ): Maybe three more chapters. Don't know when I'll update next, but don't worry I'm still here. (:

Reviews are wanted, and not needed ... BUTTTTT if you do review it will encourage me to write quicker! Thanks for reading xD 


	6. Lost Rose

*Okay I've been thinking, and I'm ready to finish this story! Thanks to Danothegreat for getting me out of my stupor. If I hadn't gotten that review … well this chapter wouldn't have been made lol Onward to the chapter! *

Garry P.O.V.

I started down the staircase glancing around for the falling asteroids or whatever they were. I paused as one came rushing past. I took a deep breath then continued down preparing to personally finish Mary. No, I was going to demolish her to the point of no return!

I reached the end of the stairs and I turned right dodging another falling star thingy. Let's just say I wasn't focusing too hard on the things around me so much as I neared the Chalk Town. I then got to thinking which building would Mad Mary place Ib in? I thought hard about it then decided to check the pink home first. If she isn't there maybe Mary could have placed her in the white house?

I guess I'll find out when I get there. I look around now and find that things in the town had gotten rather, depressing then my first trip here. There was hardly any green in the grass and all the flowers had died.

"It's a doom and gloom feeling here." I tell myself for no reason as I pass through into the town. All the colors of life had fled from the environment. The only thing that held its color was the buildings. The lake was now a dull grey. I walk around to the white building, where the toy box was located, first finding it was unlocked. Another thing to contemplate …

Look in the toy box, or don't look in the toy box. I chose not to, because after all Mary could have a master plan for dealing with me in that box. I quickly leave the house heading straight for the pink house, but as it slowly became visible the now dull black road held a certain object that was important. A red rose.

Mary POV

"He issss hereeeee" Tubby called out as I paced up and down in the toy box. Ib smiled as she heard the news.

"Told you he'd come!" She said still holding her smile. I wanted to smack her, but resited the urge.

"Just you wait Ib! He won't be here long. Then it'll be just me, you, and Tubby. And we'll have great adventures." Tubby grinned and Ib just rolled her eyes. I ignore it and continue to pace. All I had to do is get Garry here, then show him Ib's rose threaten him that I'll tear all the petals off. He'll give me his rose as a sacrifice, and then I can finish him off in front of Ib. Then everything will go back to the way it was before.

Ib will play again, and we'll be just like sisters! I patted my pocket to feel the rose. Only it wasn't there. I felt the other pocket. It wasn't there! I rushed back to the first pocket to see if maybe I hadn't checked it hard enough. Still nothing.

"TUBBY!" I screech in panic. We HAD to find it!

"I lost THE rose. Help me find it quickly!" I scream to him and we scan over the floor. It wasn't there.

"Youuu mightttt haveeee droppedddd itttt inn the streettt." He said as we still could not find it. No! If I did….

Garry could have found Ib's rose!

"This is bad Tubby. Very bad!" I say more to myself then to him. My plan could fail again.

A/N

I want to straight up apologize for the wait. I never meant for it to last for this long! I had writers block and school took up most of my time, but like I said earlier thanks to that review I got the inspiration to write again! There are only a few (2) chapters left and they will be up soon! Very soon! Thanks for all of you guys who have stuck with this story even through the very long break lol

Till next time (:


	7. The Final Battle

**I know I'm a horrible, horrible person. I had many tests this month which I had to study for … and that left no time to update any of my stories sadly. But, now there over and now its time to finish this story! (Or at least get the last official chapter up. There will most likely be an epilogue)**

Garry Pov:

I rushed towards the white house once again. After all I was so close to freeing Ib. I slam the door as I rocketed toward the center of the room. I look down upon the toy box opening it hesitantly. What would be down there?

'Well, it doesn't matter' I told myself gathering courage. Closing my eyes I lifted one leg over the edge of the box. Then, I was teetering on the edge balancing, as I had both my legs over the edge. I opened my eyes and propelled my body forward; letting myself fall into the dark. It was terrifying not knowing when the ground would be. Then just as I blinked I landed on the floor rather painfully.

I had landed luckily on my side, but it still hurt none the less. As I stood up to take in my surroundings I see 5 blue petals lying next to me. With the fall I had lost half of my 'life' so I had to be much more cautious. Just as I turn I glance at all the toys and statues lying everywhere. Just like last time. Then I see Ib and Mary. It was the final battle so to speak.

"Ib!" I call out and faster than life, Mary whips her head to look at me glaring.

"Y-you're here. It took you long enough." The blonde said trying to look unfazed and ready to fight. But, I could definitely see she was distressed about something. Maybe because that I had Ib's rose.

"Come on this is between me and you. Let Ib go." I say slowing advancing towards the two. Ib was smiling even though she was still being held by that psychopath.

"But, you see Garry. Really it's all about Ib. You keep taking her away from me. I only wanted a sister to play with! But, it seems that all you want is for me to suffer! So, I'm just going to have to get you out of the picture, so that I can finally have a friend!" She yells half grinning half on the verge of tears. Its finally official, Mary is demented. Maybe, slightly demonic … after all she looks ten times more pale and avoided death the first time! Who knows …

"I wouldn't take Ib away if, I don't know … You weren't a nutcase bent on killing anything that gets in your way!" I say still walking closer and closer. Mary scowled and pulled out that damn pallet knife. Great she had a weapon and all I had was … I felt around my pocket. Well, my old cigarette lighter, a stick of gum, and my wallet which only contained a few cards and some change.

"Everything I've ever know has been taken away! I'm TIRED OF IT!" She screeched letting go of Ib. Time to roll. I was in a close enough position to tackle the bitch to the ground. As I did I had to wrench the knife out of her hand before she could stab me.

"TUBBY!" She yelled fear showing through her blue eyes. I grinned.

"That creepy doll? Yeah he's not here Mary. I saw a doll outside creeping away. I don't think he had much faith in you and your so called 'plan'." I say taunting her. I didn't mention that I tore its head off when I saw it and flung it as far as I could. Those dolls deserve to be ripped apart and burned in my opinion. She stopped struggling. Then her eyes became filled with tears.

"W-what! But b-but! He was my only friend. He wouldn't … no" She whispered not even focusing on me. I look over at Ib whose watching a few feet away.

"Run!" I mouth. She shakes her head and I mouth it again trying to give it a more forceful push. This time she listened although rather slowly then I would have liked she made it to the exit then disappears in the door frame. That's when Mary notices what has happened.

"NOOO! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Then with strength I never would have thought she could possessed she flung me off her. Demonic was defiantly a word that could describe her at the moment. She looked crazed and hell bent on revenge. I had the upper hand though. As she advanced, cracks formed everywhere she stepped. She really had a rage problem. Then she lunged. I ducked and narrowly avoided her little hands aimed at my throat. I launched myself forward and landed a blow on the blonde.

I had landed a jagged cut along her side. It didn't bleed, but almost looked like the area around the cut was fading. She noticed this as well and tried even harder to get at me. But, every time I ducked and slashed avoiding any damages she tried to inflict. Just as another assault came when we separated I saw where the knife had been sliced at. I had slashed her throat. It was the death blow. I watched her fall to the ground fading even quicker now. I walk over and as I do she looks up at me.

"N—no I only wanted … a friend." She whispers. I watch as she fades away. She deserved a better life, but she didn't have to become crazy and a killer. I stare for a few moments at the empty floor then see all the manikins and 'toys' creeping towards me. I dash to the exit only losing one more petal. I felt like crap, but I was lucky to even be alive. I had avoided death for another day! A few minutes of walking down a corridor and I find Ib sitting down on the floor waiting for me.

"You came for me!" She said smiling as she jumped up. She ran over to me and hugged as hard as she could. I laughed and hugged her back as we made our way down the corridor. It was time to get the hell out of here.

"I'd always come for you Ib! I love you too much not to." I say as she reaches up and grabs my hand. And that's how we left the Fabricated World. Hand in hand.

**A/N**

**Well, there it is … I think it turned out okay. Sure it could have been better. But, there is always the epilogue. But that won't be much…**

**I always feel sad when I finish a story for some reason lol like I'm losing my best friends. Haha, anyways feel free to review your thoughts, I reply! ... I'm thinking of starting an Assassin's Creed story next cause I love Connor and Haytham as they are both amazing characters! Haha anyways t****ill next time (that being the epilogue) :P**


End file.
